The 14 princesses cures teams
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: the 60 Princess of Precure Land that are unproperly Princesses so their fathers askes their late mothers sisters, their aunts to train them into proper Princesses but what they didn't know that the Duchesses are stealing the kings thrown, making the princesses lives miserable, now the princesses must work together with the power of family
1. Cast

**Character interdictions for the 14 princess pink cures**

**base on Barbie and the twelve dancing Princesses**

* * *

**Princesses of the Kingdom of Love**

Princess Nagisa/Cure Black: The oldest and older twin sister of Saki

Princess Saki/Cure Bloom: Also, the oldest and younger twin sister of Nagisa

Princess Nozomi/Cure Dream: second eldest

Princess Love/Cure Peach: third eldest

Princess Tsubomi/Cure Blossom: fourth eldest

Princess Hibiki/Cure Melody: fifth eldest

Princess Miyuki/Cure Happy: sixth eldest and the older triplet

Princess Mana/Cure Heart: seventh eldest and the second eldest of the triplet

Princess Megumi/Cure Lovely: eight eldest and the youngest triplet

Princess Haruka/ Cure Flora: ninth eldest

Princess Mirai/ Cure Miracle: tenth eldest

Princess Ichika/Cure Whip: eleventh eldest

Princess Hana/Cure Yell: the twelfth eldest

Princess Hikaru/Cure Star: the youngest

* * *

**Princesses of the Kingdom of Water**

Princess Karen/Cure Aqua: the oldest

Princess Miki/Cure Berry: the second eldest

Princess Erika/Cure Marine: the third eldest

Princess Siren/Cure Beat: the fourth eldest

Princess Reika/Cure Beauty: the fifth eldest and the older triplet

Princess Rikka/Cure Dimond:also the fifth eldest and the second eldest triplet

Princess Hime/Cure Princess: the fifth eldest the youngest triplet

Princess Minami/Cure Mermaid: the sixth eldest

Princess Aoi/Cure Gelato: the seventh eldest

Princess Saaya/Cure Ange: the youngest

* * *

**Princesses of the Kingdom of Light**

Princess Hirkari/Shiny Luminous: the oldest

Princess Urara/Cure Lemonade: the second oldest

Princess Inori/Cure Pine: the third eldest

Princess Itsuki/Cure Sunshine: the fourth eldest

Princess Ako/Cure Muse: the fifth eldest

Princess Yayoi/Cure Peace: the sixth eldest and the older triplet

Princess Alice/Cure Rosetta: the sixth eldest and the second eldest triplet

Princess Yuko/Cure Honey: the sixth eldest and the youngest triplet

Princess Kirara/Cure Twinkle: the seventh eldest

Princess Himari/Cure Custard: the eighth eldest

Princess Homare/Cure Etoile: the ninth eldest

Princess Elena/Cure Soleil: the youngest

* * *

**Princesses of the Kingdom of Peace**

Princess Honoka/Cure White: the oldest and the older twin

Princess Mai/Cure Egret: the oldest and the younger twin

Princess Kanade/Cure Rhythm: the second youngest

Princess Ayumi/Cure Echo: the youngest

* * *

**Princesses of the Kingdom of Mysteries**

Princess Kurumi/Milky Rose: the oldest

Princess Yuri/Cure Moonlight: the second eldest

Princess Makoto/Cure Sword: the third eldest and the older twin

Princess Iona/Cure Fortune: the third eldest and the younger twin

Princess Riko/Cure Magical: the fourth eldest

Princess Yukari/Cure Macaron: the fifth eldest

Princess Ruru/Cure Amour: the sixth eldest

Princess Madoka/Cure Selene: the youngest

* * *

**Princesses of the Kingdom of War**

Princess Rin/Cure Rouge: the oldest

Princess Sentuna/Cure Passion: the second eldest

Princess Akane/Cure Sunny: the third eldest and the older twin

Princess Aguri/Cure Ace: the third eldest and the younger twin

Princess Towa/Cure Scarlet: the fourth eldest

Princess Akira/Cure Chocolate: the fifth eldest

Princess Emiru/Cure Macherie: the youngest

* * *

**Princesses of the Kingdom of Earth**

Princess Komachi/Cure Mint: the oldest

Princess Nao/Cure March: the second eldest

Princess Kotoha/Cure Felice: the third eldest

Princess Kirarin/Cure Parfait: the fourth eldest

Princess Lala/Cure Milky: the youngest

* * *

**the Kings of Precure Land**

King Liebe: Father of the pink Cures, the King of the Kingdom of Love

King Neptune: Father of the blue Cures, the King of the Kingdom of Water

King Apollo: Father of the yellow Cures, the King of the Kingdom of Light

King Paix: Father of the white Cures, the King of the Kingdom of Peace

King Artemis: Father of the purple Cures, the King of the Kingdom of Mysteries

King Ares: Father of the red Cures, the King of the Kingdom of War

King Jumanji: Father of the green Cures, the King of the Kingdom of Earth

* * *

**the Late Queens of Precure Land/the Elemental Precure**

Queen Heart/Cure Kiss: Late Mother of the pink Cures, the late wife of King Liebe, the Queen/Cure of the Kingdom of Love

Queen Oceana/Cure Ocean: Late Mother of the blue Cures, the late wife of King Neptune, the Queen/Cure of the Kingdom of Water

Queen Celestia/Cure Solar: Late Mother of the yellow Cures, the late wife of King Apollo, the Queen/Cure of the Kingdom of Light

Queen Harmony/Cure Calm: Late Mother of the white Cures, the late wife of King Paix, the Queen/Cure of the Kingdom of Peace

Queen Luna/Cure Lunar: Late Mother of the purple Cures, the late wife of King Artemis, the Queen/Cure of the Kingdom of Mysteries

Queen Azari/Cure Fire: Late Mother of the red Cure, the late wife of Ares, the Queen/Cure of the Kingdom of War

Queen Lillian/Cure Nature: Late Mother of the green Cures, the late wife of King Jumanji, the Queen Cure of the Kingdom of Earth

* * *

**in my story the Cures are Princesses so that means their hair color is the same as their Cure forms and styles**

* * *

**the Elemental Precures items:**

Scepter of Love: Weapon of Cure Kiss

Arrow of Water: Weapon of Cure Ocean

Ribbon of Light: Weapon of Cure Solar

Harp of Peace: Weapon of Cure Calm

Wand of Mysteries: Weapon of Cure Lunar

Sword of War: Weapon of Cure Fire

Staff of Earth: Weapon of Cure Nature

Love Pendent: Transforming item of Cure Kiss

Water Ring: Transforming item of Cure Ocean

Light bracelet: Transforming item of Cure Solar

Peace wristband: Transforming item of Cure Calm

Mysteries hairpin: Transforming item of Cure Lunar

War belt: Transforming item of Cure Fire

Earth earing: Transforming item of Cure Nature

* * *

**Duchesses/Dark Elemental Precures of Precure Land/Kingdom of Darkness**

Duchess Fairest/Dark Kiss: Queen Heart/Cure Kiss's sister, the 14 Pink Princesses/Cures' aunt, King Liebe's sister-in-law

Duchess Marais/Dark Ocean: Queen Oceana/Cure Ocean's sister, the 10 Blue Princesses/Cures' aunt, King Neptune's sister-in-law

Duchess Daybreak/Dark Solar: Queen Celestia/Cure Solar's sister, the 12 Yellow Princesses/Cures' aunt, King Apollo's sister-in-law

Duchess Yang/Dark Calm: Queen Harmony/Cure Calm's sister, the 4 White Princesses/Cures' aunt, King Paix's Sister-in-law

Duchess Nightmare/Dark Lunar: Queen Luna/Cure Lunar's sister, the 8 Purple Princesses/Cures' aunt, King Artemis's sister-in-law

Duchess Yin/Dark Fire: Queen Azari/Cure Fire's sister, the 7 Red Princesses/Cures' aunt, King Ares's sister-in-law

Duchess Ivy/Dark Nature: Queen Lillian/Cure Nature's sister, the 5 Green Princesses/Cures' aunt, King Jumanji's sister-in-law

* * *

**the Princesses/Precures Kittens:**

Rosy: a Pink Kitten from the Kingdom of Love, the Princesses of Love's Kitten

Snowflake: a Blue Kitten from the Kingdom of Water, the Princesses of Water's Kitten

Goldie: a Yellow Kitten from the Kingdom of Light, the Princesses of Light's Kitten

Flow: a White Kitten from the Kingdom of Peace, the Princesses of Peace's Kitten

Galaxy: a Purple Kitten from the Kingdom of Mysteries, the Princesses of Mysteries' Kitten

Mars: a Red Kitten from the Kingdom of War, the Princesses of War's Kitten

Persephone: a Green Kitten from the Kingdom of Earth, the Princesses of Earth's Kitten

* * *

**in my Story the Cures/Princesses of Precure Land are blessed by the legendary ancestors Precures before them for their Cure named and then the names they are given**


	2. Proluge

Once upon a time in a land far away hidden from

There was a land called Precure village

the Precure village had Seven Kingdoms

Each kingdom had its own color and theme

The first kingdom was blue and had water drops and ice theme this kingdom was called The Kingdom of Water

The second kingdom was yellow and had a sun theme this kingdom was called the Kingdom of Light

The third kingdom was White and had peace symbol them this Kingdom was called the Kingdom of Peace

The fourth Kingdom was purple and had moons and stars this kingdom was called the Kingdom of Mysteries

The fifth kingdom was red and had fire and flames this kingdom was called the Kingdom of War

The sixth Kingdom was Green and had flowers and plants theme this Kingdom was called the Kingdom of Earth

And the last Kingdom the capital Kingdom was pink and had hearts this Capital Kingdom was called the Kingdom of Love

The seven Kingdoms of Precure land had Kings and Queens

The rulers of the Kingdoms of Precure Land go by name

The Kingdom of Water's King and Queen names were King Neptune and Queen Oceana

His hair was dark blue as the deep ocean and his eyes were seafoam green and his wife Oceana her hair was light blue-navy as the beauty of the ice, and her eyes were like the snowflakes shimmering in the winter

The Kingdom of Light's King and Queen names were King Apollo and Queen Celestia

His hair was gold like the sun and his eyes were red as the radiation of sunlight and his wife's hair shin like the sun and her eyes were like the golden sun

The Kingdom of Peace's King and Queen names were King Paix and Queen Harmony

His hair was pure as gold and had pure blue eyes and his wife's hair was black as envoy and her eyes were pure green

The Kingdom of Mysteries' King and Queen names were King Artemis and Queen Luna

His hair was purple, and his eyes were pink as the sunset and his Queen

She had Lavender hair and beautiful purple eyes

The Kingdom of War's King and Queen names were King Ares and Queen Azari

The Kings hair was pure gold and pink and had red eyes and his wife Azari her hair was as beautiful shade of red and beautiful orange eyes

The Kingdom of Earth's King and Queen named were King Jumanji and Queen Lillian

The Kings hair was light green and had dark green eyes and the Queen's hair was dark green and had blue eyes

And the Capital Kingdom of Love's King and Queen names were King Liebe and Queen Heart

His hair was pink and had purple eyes and love of his life had beautiful blonde hair and beautiful pink eyes

The seven rulers ruled their kingdom in harmony but one ruler that was forgotten

The eighth kingdom that was not part of Precure land because it was called the Kingdom of Darkness

The ruler of the Darkness kingdom name was Yumi

Yumi saw how the seven kingdoms of Precure land were at peace and now he started to do something very evil

He plans on divided the seven kingdoms

He came to the seven rulers of the kingdoms of Precure land

"Who are and what do you want"

"Let me introduce myself I am Yumi the ruler of darkness and now I am here to bring chaos to the kingdom"

Yumi used his magic on the Kingdoms of Precure land but the Queens were never going to let that happened

The Queens of the seven kingdoms transformed into ledandary warriors Precures

"Cure of the Kingdom of Love, Cure Kiss"

"Cure of the Kingdom of Water, Cure Ocean"

"Cure of the Kingdom of Light, Cure Solar"

"Cure of the Kingdom of Peace, Cure Calm"

"Cure of the Kingdom of Mysteries, Cure Lunar"

"Cure of the Kingdom of War, Cure Fire"

"Cure of the Kingdom of Earth, Cure Nature"

"the protectors of the seven Kingdoms of Precure land, Elemental Precures"

"So that's why its call Precure land"

"Yumi we cannot let you destroy our homes"

The Cures use their powers

"Precure, all-star's elemental harmony"

They used their powers to defect Yumi and after that he was gone in a flash

The Kingdoms of Precure land rejoices of their victory but Yumi still need another plan to defeat the Queens of Precure land

as Time went on the kings and Queens wanted Children a few got their wish

in the capital Kingdom of Love

Queen Heart/Cure Kiss gave birth to two twins daughters

the eldest twin's name was Nagisa/Black and the youngest twin's name was Saki/Bloom

in the Kingdom of Peace

Queen Harmony/Cure Calm also gave birth to two twin daughters

the eldest twin's name was Honoka/White and the younger twin's name was Mai/Egret

in the Kingdom of Light

Queen/Cure Solar gave birth to a beautiful daughter and named her Hirkari/Shiny Luminous

**a year later**

a few other rulers got their wish and the two Queens became pregnant with another child

Queen Heart gave birth to a third daughter and named her Nozomi/Dream and the twins princesses became big sisters

In the Kingdom of War

Queen Azari/Cure Fire gave birth to a daughter and named her Rin/Rouge

In the Kingdom of Light

Queen Celestia gave birth to a second daughter and named her Urara/Lemonade

In the Kingdom of Earth

The Queen/Cure Nature gave birth to a daughter and called her Komachi/Mint

In the Kingdom of Water

The Queen/Cure Ocean gave birth to their first-born daughter and named her Karen/Aqua

In the Kingdom of Mysteries

The Queen/Cure Lunar gave birth to a daughter and named her Kurumi/Milky Rose

**Another year later**

The four Queens of Love, Water, Light, War became pregnant again

Queen Heart gave birth to a fourth daughter named Love/Peach

Queen Oceana gave birth to a second daughter and named her Miki/Berry

Queen Celestia gave birth to a third daughter named Inori/Pine

Queen Azari gave birth to a second daughter and named her Sentuna/Passion

**Another year later**

Heart gave birth to a fifth daughter and named her Tubomi/Blossom

Oceana gave birth to a third daughter and called her Erika/Marine

Celestia gave birth to a fourth daughter and called her Isuki/Sunshine

Luna gave birth to a second daughter and called her Yuri/Moonlight

**Another year later**

Heart gave birth to a sixth daughter and called her Hibiki/Melody

Queen Harmony gave birth to a second daughter and called her Kanada/Rhythm

Oceana gave birth to a fourth daughter and called her Siren/Beat

Celestia gave birth to a fifth daughter and called her Ako/Muse

**Another year later**

Heart gave birth to triplets' daughters and named them Miyuki/Happy, Mana/Heart, Megumi/Lovely

Oceana gave birth to triplets to and named them Reika/Beauty, Rikka/Diamond, and Hime/Princess

Celestia also gave birth to triplets third and named them Yayoi/Peace, Alice/Rosetta, and Yuko/Honey

Luna gave birth to twins daughters and called them Makoto/Sword and Iona/Fortune

Azari also gave birth to twins to and named them Akane/Sunny and Aguri/Ace

Queen Lillian gave birth to a second daughter and called her Nao/March

Harmony gave birth to a fourth daughter and named her Ayumi/Echo

**Another year later**

Heart gave birth to a tenth daughter and called her Haruka/Flora

Oceana gave birth to an eighth daughter and called her Minami/Mermaid

Celestia gave birth to a ninth daughter and called her Kirara/Twinkle

Azari gave birth to a fifth daughter and called her Towa/Scarlet

**Another year later**

Heart gave birth to an eleventh princess and named her Mirai/Miracle

Luna gave birth to a fifth princess and named her Riko/Magical

Lillian gave birth to a third princess and named her Kotoha/Felice

**Another year later**

Heart gave birth to a twelfth princess and named her Ichika/Whip

Celestia gave birth to a tenth daughter and named her Himari/Custard

Oceana gave birth to a ninth daughter and named her Aoi/Gelato

Luna gave birth to a sixth princess and named her Yukari/Macaron

Azari gave birth to a sixth daughter and named her Akira/Chocolate

Lillian gave birth to a fourth daughter and named her Kirarin/Parfait

**Another year later**

The thirteenth Princess of Love was named Hana/Yell

The tenth Princess of Water was named Saaya/Ange

The eleventh Princess of Light was named Homare/Etoile

The seventh Princess of War was named Emiru/Macherie

The seventh Princess of Mysteries was named Ruru/Amor

**Another year later**

The fourteenth Princess of Love was born and called Hikaru/Star

The fifth Princess of Earth was born and called Lala/Milky

The twelfth Princess of Light was born and called Elena/Soleil

The eighth Princess of Mysteries was born and called Madoka/Selene

**A few days later**

The royal family of the capital Kingdom of Love became a family of sixteen

The royal family of the Kingdom of Water became a family of twelve

The royal family of the Kingdom of Light became a family of fourteen

The royal family of the Kingdom of Peace became a family of six

The royal family of the Kingdom of Mysteries became a family of ten

The royal family of the Kingdom of War became a family of ten

The royal family of the Kingdom of Earth became a family of seven

The Kings and Queens of the seven Kingdoms of Precure Land knew that someday their 60 daughters would ruler the seven Kingdoms of Precure Land together

By the Time when the 60 Princesses were little when they first meet they were very shy but as they got to know each other they became friends and started hanging out

Princess Nagisa/Cure Black and Princess Honoka/Cure White and Princess Hirkari/Shiny Luminous became Max Heart

Princess Saki/Cure Bloom and Princess Mai/Cure Egret became the best of friends/Splash Stars

Princess Nozomi/Cure Dream and Princess Rin/Cure Rouge and Princess Urara/Cure Lemonade and Princess Komachi/Cure Mint and Princess Karen/Cure Aqua and Princess Kurumi/Milky Rose became an amazing friend of six/Yes Precure 5 Gogo

Princess Love/Cure Peach and Princess Miki/Cure Berry and Princess Inori/Cure Pine and Princess Sentuna/Cure Passion became a lucky four-leaf clover friend/Fresh Precure

Princess Tsubomi/Cure Blossom and Princess Erika/Cure Marine and Princess Itsuki/Cure Sunshine and Princess Yuri/Cure Moonlight became flower friends/Heartcatch Precure

Princess Hibiki/Cure Melody and Princess Kanade/Cure Rhythm and Princess Siren/Cure Beat and Princess Ako/Cure Muse became a musical friend/Suit Precure

Princess Miyuki/Cure Happy and Princess Akane/Cure Sunny and Princess Yayoi/Cure Peace and Princess Nao/Cure March and Princess Reika/Cure Beauty and Princess Ayumi/Cure Echo became fairytale friends/Smile Precure

Princess Mana/Cure Heart and Princess Rikka/Cure Diamond and Princess Alice/Cure Rosetta and Princess Makoto/Cure Sword and Princess Aguri/Cure Ace became a loving friend/DorkiDorki Precure

Princess Megumi/Cure Lovely and Princess Hime/Cure Princess and Princess Yuko/Cure Honey and Princess Iona/Cure Fortune became fashion friends/Happiness Charge Precure

Princess Haruka/Cure Flora and Princess Minami/Cure Mermaid and Princess Kirara/Cure Twinkle and Princess Towa/Cure Scarlet became royal princesses' friends/Go Princess Precure

Princess Mirai/Cure Miracle and Princess Riko/Cure Magical and Princess Kotoha/Cure Felice became magical friends/Maho-Tsukai Precure

Princess Ichika/Cure Whip and Princess Himari/Cure Custard and Princess Aoi/Cure Gelato and Princess Yukari/Cure Macaron and Princess Akira/Cure Chocolate and Princess Kirarin/Cure Parfait became sweets friends/KiraKira*Precure a La Mode

Princess Hana/Cure Yell and Princess Saaya/Cure Ange and Princess Homare/Cure Etoile and Princess Emiru/Cure Macherie and Princess Ruru/Cure Amour became tomorrows friends/HUGotto Precure

Princess Hikaru/Cure Star and Princess Lala/Cure Milky and Princess Elena/Cure Soleil and Princess Madoka/Cure Selena became out of this world friends/Star Twinkle*Precure

They thought they could be friends and grow up to rule the Kingdoms together as a team until Yumi came back for revenge

The Princesses/Precure All the Stars did not know who he was

"What do you want Yumi"

"Ah I see that you all Kings and Queens haven't age a bit and I heard about 60 Princesses of Precure Land or should I saw future Precures"

"Mama who is this" the Princesses/Cures get scared

"Ah your highnesses how rude of me not to interduce myself I am Yumi ruler of the Kingdom of Darkness and I and here to finish what I was about to start in Precure Land

He used his dark powers one more time and the Queens Transform into Elemental Precure

The Princesses/Cures awed in amazement

The Elemental Precures used their powers to defeat him but his powers were too strong and the Elemental Cures' transformation items broke into 60 pieces

The Kingdoms broke into seven and the Kings morn over the death of their wives

**As the years past**

The Kings had no choice but to hide this from their daughters and hoping to protect them

the Princesses are now at Teenage age and forgot about each other until they found a piece from the Elemental Precures' items

the Princesses curiosity got them interested in like they seen this before

the pieces of the Elemental Precures' transformed into new Cure items for the princesses and with magic the Princesses found each other and became Precures like their late mothers before them

Max Heart to Star Twinkle

The Precure all the Stars came to the Kingdom of Darkness and defeated the Ruler Yumi and he was gone for good and the seven Kingdoms came to be back as Precure land

The Kings were very proud of their daughters and now with Yumi gone forever the Princesses became

* * *

"Precure All the Stars" says a girl reading a book in a library that is Pink "Mama"

On the cover of the book says the Legendary Warriors Precures By Miyuki Liebe

Illustrated By Yayoi Apollo


	3. The 60 Princesses of Precure Land

"And so, the majestic King of Magic" says the man reading the invitation "To invite the Princesses of Precure Land to invite Princesses far and wide to extraordionary balls"

"Father" says the triplet Princesses of Love

"As I was saying"

"Look what we made" King Liebe's daughter show a double folded heart

"Your majesty as I was saying"

The triplet princesses leave

King Liebe's daughter Hibiki and King Ares's daughter Rin soccer ball hit the man

"Rin Ares and Hibiki Liebe"

"Sorry Father" says the Princesses as they got their ball and leaves

"I bet those triplets were King Liebe's daughter and the Princesses were your daughters"

"Well a few of them"

"Father" five girls are shown

"Hm your daughters are unproper Princesses"

"Hey maybe be show it to our big sisters and their friends" the triplets ran into their other five princesses

"Hm perhaps another ball your highnesses" the man leaves "The Princesses they are like animals"

The Kings were disappointed

**At lunch in the Kingdom of Love**

"Hello papa"

"Nagisa, Saki"

"Hi Papa"

"Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki"

"Hi Papa"

"What's for lunch I'm starving"

"Miyuki, Mana, Megumi"

"Hi papa"

"Haruka, Mirai, Ichika, Hana, and Hikaru"

**At Lunch in the Kingdom of Water**

"Hello Papa"

"Karen"

"Hi Papa"

"Miki, Erika, Siren"

"Hi Papa"

"What's for lunch"

"Reika, Rikka, Hime"

"Hi Papa"

"Minami, Aoi, and Saaya"

"My 10 daughters"

**At Lunch in the Kingdom of Light**

"Hello Papa"

"Hirkari, Urara"

"Hi Papa"

"Inori, Itsuki, Ako"

"Hi Papa"

"What's for lunch"

"Yayoi, Alice, Yuko"

"Hi Papa"

"Kirara, Himari, Homare, and Elena"

"My 12 daughters"

**At lunch in the Kingdom of Peace**

"Hello Papa"

"Honoka, Mai"

"Hi Papa"

"What's for Lunch Father"

"Kanade, Ayumi"

"My 4 daughters"

**At Lunch in the Kingdom of Mysteries**

"Hello Papa"

"Kurumi"

"Hi Papa"

"Yuri"

"Hi Father, what's for lunch"

"Makoto, Iona"

"Hi Papa"

"Riko, Yukari, Ruru, and Madoka"

"My 8 daughters"

**At Lunch in the Kingdom of War**

"Hello Papa"

"Rin"

"Hi Papa"

"Sentuna"

"Hi Papa"

"What's for lunch"

"Akane, Agrui"

"Hi Papa"

"Towa, Akira, and Emiru"

"My 7 daughters"

**At Lunch in the Kingdom of Earth**

"Hello Papa"

"Komachi"

"Hi Papa, what's for lunch"

"Nao"

"Hi Papa"

"Kotoha, Kirarin, and Lala" the King smiles "My 5 daughters"

**Back in the Kingdom of Love**

"Now where's Nozomi"

A Pink Kitten is shown

"Rosy off the table"

"Sorry that I'm late Father" says Nozomi with a smile

"My 14 daughters"

The 60 princesses chatted at the table

"Girls"

The Kings finally got their daughter attentions

"Well it's be quite well you could be more then doing well like Proper Princesses" they said in unison

"Like what Papa" says the oldest Princesses in unison

"Well"

"Like"

"Um"

"Well perhaps um" the foots men interrupted their speech

"the Royal cobblers had arrived"

"Their here" says the Princesses

"Bye Papa"

"Girls they're just shoes" says the Kings

"Just shoes" the Princesses leave the tables

"Are they" says King Liebe

"Their dancing shoes Father" says Nozomi as she gave her father a kiss on the check and leaves

Nozomi's pet kitten drinks in Nozomi's bowl

"Bon appetite Rosy"

* * *

The Princesses came out of their castles

4 men are seen by the carriage

"Did you bring our shoes"

"Did we bring shoes"

"Yes"

One of the men opens the doors to reveal dancing shoes

One of the men passes the shoes to each princess one at a time

And one of the men taps the one man on his shoulder "Coco"

"What" the man points to him Princess Nozomi

"Uh here are your and I hope you like them your highness"

Nozomi looks at she dancing shoes they were her favorite color pink and had a rose with a butterfly

"Thank you"

"You blew your chance Romeo"

"What chance Nutts she's a Princess"

Nozomi tried on her shoes

"Now all we need is music" says Karen

"Music hay Nuts do you have that thing" the young man pulls something from Nuts

"Hey"

"Could you play for us" says Komachi

Nutts get nervous to see Princess Komachi ask him and hides it

"Pleases Nutts-san"

"As you wish your highnesses" Nutts started playing

The 60 Princesses danced

The Kings look outside the windows

"I love them, but we don't understand them if only you were hear" says the Kings looking at a stain glass window

The first one was pink and had Cure Kiss holding her Scepter of Love

The second was blue and had Cure Ocean pointing her Arrow of Water

The third one was yellow and had Cure Solar waving her Ribbon of Light

The fourth one was white and had Cure Calm playing the Harp of Peace

The fifth one was purple and had Cure Lunar using her Wand of Mysteries

The sixth one was red and had Cure Fire posing with her Sword of War

The seventh one was green and had Cure Nature holding her Staff of Earth

**In the Kingdom of Love's Princesses bedroom**

The 14 Princesses' rooms had their royal beds with their cure symbols on them and are wearing their pink nightgowns

**In the Kingdom of Water's Princesses bedroom**

The 10 princesses had their own royal beds also decorated with their cure symbols on them and are also wearing their blue nightgown

They put their stuff in trunks

"Why use a closet when the trunk is better"

**In the Kingdom of Light's Princesses' bedroom**

The 12 Princesses' rooms had their royal beds also decorated with their cure symbols on them and wearing their yellow nightgowns

**In the Kingdom of Peace's Princesses' bedroom**

The 4 princesses' rooms had royal beds and decorated with their symbols and wearing their white nightgown

**In the Kingdom of Mysteries' Princesses' bedrooms**

The 8 Princesses' rooms had royal beds decorated with cure symbols and wearing their purple nightgown

**In the Kingdom of War's Princesses' bedroom**

The 7 princesses room had royal beds decorated with cure symbols and wearing red nightgowns

**In the Kingdom of Earth's princesses' bed room**

The 5 princesses room had royal beds decorated with cure symbols and wearing green nightgowns

* * *

Hibiki see Nozomi looking at her shoes

"What the mater, Nozomi? is it the shoes you like?"

"Or is it that cobbler who made them" added Mana causing the girls, except Nozomi, to laugh

"What are you talking about?" asked Nozomi

"Coco is so cute," says Mana

"If you say so Mana" added Nozomi

"Maybe the problem is his not a Prince" says Nagisa

"I don't care that his not a prince, the truth"

"Nozomi got it bad" says Saki


	4. the Story of the Dancing Princesses

**In the morning**

Seven carriage parked by seven kingdoms of Precure Land

The footmen at each carriage wore black and had a little color of the seven kingdoms

"Malady" the footmen opens the carriages doors and broke it

"Thank you, Shadow," says the ladies hoping out of each carriage

The lady at the Kingdom of Love wore a black dress with a little pink

The lady at the Kingdom of Water wore a black drees with a little bit of blue

The lady at the Kingdom of Light wore a black dress with a little bit of yellow

The lady at the Kingdom of Peace wore black with a little bit of white

The lady at the Kingdom of Mysteries wore black with a little bit of purple

The lady at the kingdom of War wore black with a little bit of red

The lady at the Kingdom of Earth wore black with a little bit of green

Shadow tries to fix the doors

"Shadow my stuff"

Shadow unload all the ladies' stuff

"What about the carriage malady"

"Leave it we don't need it any more and so do the others"

"Welcome Duchess the Kings are expecting you" says the footmen of the seven Kingdoms

"Yes, my sister's husband is" say the Duchesses of Precure Land

The Duchesses saw the stain glass window of their sisters

**In the Castle of Love**

"Oh, that sister of mine Heart/Kiss was always the favorite as like mother says Fairest why can't you be more like your sister Heart"

**In the Castle of Water**

"Oh, that sister of mine Oceana/Ocean was always the favorite like mother says Marais why can't you be more like your sister Oceana"

**In the Castle of Light**

"Oh, that sister of mine Celestia/Solar was always the favorite like mother says Daybreak why can't you be more like your sister Celestia"

**In the Castle of Peace**

"Oh that sister of mine Harmony/Calm was always the favorite like mother says Yang why can't you be more like your sister Harmony

**In the Castle of Mysteries**

"Oh, that sister of mine Luna/Lunar was always the favorite like mother says Nightmare why can't you be more like your sister Luna

**In the Castle of War**

"Oh, that sister of mine Azari/Fire was always the favorite like mother says Yin why can't you be more like your sister Azari

**In the Castle of Earth**

"Oh, that sister of mine Lillian/Nature was always the favorite like mother says Ivy why can't you be more like your sister Lillian"

* * *

The Duchesses get mad because their sisters were always the favorite

Had a prefect family until when thanks to Yumi their little advisor for defeating them and they were happy that their prefect sisters were gone but when their nieces defeated him.

They got more mad even though they thought Yumi was the ruler of the Kingdom of Darkness, but it was the Duchesses of Precure Land that were the rulers and were called Dark Elementals Precure

Duchess Fairness/Dark Kiss was greeted by her Brother-in-law Liebe

Duchess Marais/Dark Ocean was greeted by her Brother-in-law Neptune

Duchess Daybreak/Dark Solar was greeted by her Brother-in-law Apollo

Duchess Yang/Dark Calm was greeted by her Brother-in-law Paix

Duchess Nightmare/Dark Lunar was greeted by her Brother-in-law Artemis

Duchess Yin/Dark Fire was greeted by her Brother-in-law Ares

Duchess Ivy/Dare Nature was greeted by her Brother-in-law Jumanji

"Let me introduce to you my daughters" the Duchesses let out a fake smile

The Kings lead the Duchesses to their Daughters

The Princesses were standing like proper princesses

**In the Castle of Love**

"Princess Nagisa/Cure Black Princess Suki/Cure Bloom my eldest twin daughters"

"Good evening Aunt Fairness" says the twins

"Good after noon my eldest nieces ad why are you two sweaty"

"Lacrosse" says Nagisa/Black

"Softball" says Suki/Bloom

"Well a ma" Nozomi is not in her spot again "Love/Peach my third eldest"

"Morning Aunt Fairness"

"Why do you have something on your skirt"

"I was cooking"

"Tsubomi/Blossom my fourth eldest"

"Hello Aunt Fairness"

"What is that in your hair"

"Oh I was picking flowers"

"Hibiki/Melody my fifth eldest"

"Hi Aunt Fairness"

"Why do you look like you were outside too long"

"I was playing soccer"

"Miyuki/Happy, Mana/Heart, and Megumi/Lovely the triplets"

"Salutation Aunt Fairness"

"Why do you always read a lot of child stories, and why does she look like she had a long day, and why does her dress look rinckled"

"My ninth eldest Haruka/Flora"

"Good day Aunt Fairness"

"Would that be a leaf in your hair"

"Miri/Miracle my tenth eldest"

"Evening Aunt Fairness"

"Why do you have a branch in your hair"

"Broom fling"

"Ichika/Whip my eleventh eldest"

"Good moring Aunt Fairness"

"Why is their flour on your dress"

"Making a shortcake"

"Hana/Yell my twelfth eldest"

"Hi Aunt Fairness"

"Why is their dirt on your skirt"

"I was doing a morning cheerleading team routine"

"And my youngest daughter Hikaru/Star"

"Hello Aunt Fairness"

"Why do you have book"

"I was reading about the stars

**In the Castle of Water**

"My eldest Karen/Aqua"

"Good evening Aunt Marais"

"Is that a medical book"

"Yes"

"My second eldest Miki/Berry"

"Moring Aunt Marais"

"Is that a fashion magazine"

"Of course it is"

"Erika/Marine my third eldest"

"Hello Aunt Marais"

"Is that a model magazine

"My fourth eldest Siren/Beat"

"Hi Aunt Marais"

"Is that a music guitar book"

"Of course I love playing guitar"

"Reika/Beauty, Rikka/Dimond, Hime/Princess the triplets"

"Salutations Aunt Marais"

"Why is that sweat on you"

"I was doing Archery"

"Are you wearing glasses"

"Oh I was reading"

"Is that a dress bag your caring"

"Oh maybe"

"My Sixth eldest Minami/Mermaid"

"Good day Aunt Marais"

"Why is your hair wet"

"Going for a swim with a friend"

"Which is a dolphin

"Aoi/Gelato my seventh eldest"

"Evening Aunt Marais"

"Is that an electric guitar"

"Yes it is"

"And my youngest one Saaya/Ange"

"Hello Aunt Marais"

"Is that a nurse and an angle"

"Yes it is"

**In the Castle of Light**

"My eldest daughter Hirkari/Shiny Luminous"

"Evening Aunt Daybreak"

"What is that on your skirt"

"Oh making twofer"

"My second eldest Urara/Lemonade"

"Morning Aunt Daybreak"

"Is that a song book"

"It is"

"Inori/Pine my third eldest"

"Hello Aunt Daybreak"

"Why is their fur on your dress"

"Animals"

"Isuki/Sunshine my fourth eldest"

"Hi Aunt Daybreak"

"Why are you sweaty"

"Quango"

"Ako/Muse my fifth daughter"

"Good morning Aunt Daybreak"

"A music book"

"What I love music"

"Yayoi/Peace, Alice/Rosetta, and Yuko/Honey the triplets"

"Salutation Aunt Daybreak"

"Is that paint"

"Yes"

"is that a leaf in your hair"

"Yes it is"

"Is that rice"

"Of course it is"

"My seventh eldest Kirara/Twinkle"

"Good day Aunt Daybreak"

"Is that a model magazine"

"Yes"

"My eight eldest Himari/Custard"

"Good Evening Aunt Daybreak"

"Is that powder"

"Making pudding"

"Homare/Etoile my ninth eldest"

"Hi Aunt Daybreak"

"Why are you reading about a flit attendance"

"My cure form routine"

"And my youngest Elena/Soleil"

"Good Moring Aunt Daybreak"

"A sun book"

"What I love about space and the sun"

**In the Castle of Peace**

"Honoka/White and Mai/Egret the twins"

"Evening Aunt Yang"

"Why are you wearing a lab coat and why do you have paper"

"Doing science experiment" says Honoka/White

"Drawing" says Mai/Egret

"My second eldest Kanade/Rythem"

"Hello Aunt Yang"

"Is that a music book"

"Yes my friends love music"

"Ayumi/Echo my youngest"

"Good evening Aunt Yang"

"A fairytale book"

"I like to read with my friends"

**In the Castle of Mysteries**

"My eldest Kurumi/Milky Rose"

"Evening Aunt Nightmare"

"Is that a petal"

"Yes"

"Yuri/Moonlight my second eldest"

"Morning Aunt Nightmare

"What with the glasses"

"Makoto/Sword and Iona/Fortune the twins"

"Salutations Aunt Nightmare"

"A book about defensing and fashion"

"Riko/Magical my fourth eldest"

"Good evening Aunt Nightmare"

"Is that a leaf in your hair"

"Broom fling"

"Yukari/Macaron my fifth eldest"

"Hello Aunt Nightmare"

"Is that flour"

"Making macarons"

"Ruru/Amor my sixth eldest"

"Hi Aunt Nightmare"

"Is that dancing"

"Its my routines"

"And my youngest Madoka/Selena"

"Good Moring Aunt Nightmare"

"Why so sweaty"

"Archery"

**In the Castle of War**

"My eldest Rin/Rouge"

"Evening Aunt Yin"

"Why are you sweaty"

"Soccer"

"Sentuna/Passion my second eldest"

"Morning Aunt Yin"

"About dancing hu"

"Akane/Sunny and Aguri/Ace the twins"

"Salutations Aunt Yin

"Were you to making something"

"Okeene" says Akane/Sunny

"Tea" says Aguri/Ace

"Towa/Scarlet my fifth eldest"

"Good Day Aunt Yin"

"Is that a violin"

"Yes"

"Akira/Chocolate my fifth eldest"

"Good evening Aunt Yin"

"Whats that"

"I was making Chocolate"

"And finally, my youngest Emiru/Macherie"

"Good Moring Aunt Yin"

"A song book"

"My routine"

**In the Castle of Earth**

"My eldest Komachi/Mint"

"Evening Aunt Ivy"

"What do you got their"

"I want to be a novelist"

"Nao/March my second eldest"

"Salutation Aunt Ivy"

"Why so sweaty"

"Soccer"

"Kotoha/Felice my third eldest"

"Good evening Aunt Ivy"

"Leaf in hair"

"broom fling"

"Kirarin/Parfait my fourth eldest"

"Morning Aunt Ivy"

"Powder on dress"

"Fruit Sunday"

"And Lala/Milky my youngest"

"Good Morning Aunt Ivy"

"A milky wave"

**Back in the Castle of Love**

"And we're just missing Nozomi/Dream"

"Right hear" says Nozomi with a pink kitten "Sorry Father"

Nozomi got into her place "It's nice to see you Aunt Fairness"

"So Dream are you often late"

"Well maybe"

* * *

"I have invited your Aunt to train you all in as proper Princesses" says the Kings

"Ah yes I will"

The Duchesses came back

"Line up well things are going to be different same with your tier" they hold a gray dress

The 60 Princesses/Precure All the stars hate the color gray and the dress they are wearing and had an ugly hair style

"Fans up"

They had their fans up and Hormare didn't

"Rosetta look alive"

"I'm Etoile"

"Whatever"

"Coil, feminist" Nightmare sees Ruru fanning so fast

"Moonlight your creating a tornado"

"I'm Amor"

"And I'm getting impatient just above your nose" Amor did as told

* * *

In the Princesses room

The duchess came into their room and the Princesses came by their royal beds by their decorated symbols

"Oh, look Charming" says the Duchesses "Shadow remove this mess"

5 hours later

The Princesses royal decorated beds wear changed with plain beds

The clock struck 8 the Princesses got on their beds and Hikaru tried to get on the bed but couldn't and Nozomi helped her and ran to bed but

"Dream bed time is now 8 o'clock"

"Sorry Aunt Fairness"

"Yes, Tardiness is and unproper princess thing"

the Duchesses leave the room

"Aunt Marias is so mean"

"If Father knew what Aunt Fairness was like he'll change his mind"

"Oh though he did ask her to be in charge"

"Talk to him Nozomi he'll listen to you"

"Talk to him Rin he will listen to you"

"Talk to him Urara he'll listen to you"

"Talk with him Komachi he will listen to you"

"Talk with him Karen"

"Talk with him Kurumi and the other kings"

* * *

The Yes Precure 5 are with their father and the other kings

But the Duchess had others plan and the Kings did not listen and the Yes Precure 5 Gogo/Yes Princesses 5 Gogo leave with their kittens Rosy, Mars, Goldie, Persephone, Snowflake, and Galaxy

"Oh, I hate to see them upset"

"Girls are so emotional have some tea dear Brother-in-law" the Kings toke a drink "a toast to your health"

* * *

In the princesses/Precure all the stars room

"He wouldn't listen he thinks our Aunts are helping us"

"Can't go on forever"

"Well at least tomorrow will be a good day"

The Star Twinkle Precure get excited

"Will we have cakes" says Hikaru

"And Parties" says Lala

"And fun games" says Elena

"And Presents" says Madoka

"It's you and the rest of the Star Twinkle Precures isn't it"

* * *

It was morning and the girls were on the Castle of Love balcony sing and dancing because it was the Star Twinkle Precure birthday

The Duchesses came into the balcony

"Your late"

"But Aunt Marais we were celebrating a special birthday"

"That's no excuse until you learn to educate the celebrations will wait"

"But we were just dancing"

"Our Mothers made it a family tradition"

"Hm you Mothers isn't here anymore isn't she and I'm responsible for your upbringing so no dancing and singing"

"But it's our birthday"

"A Princess does not talk back no dancing until you learn how to act like royalty"

* * *

It was night time

"Where's Father he never forgot about our birthdays"

"But we have a birthday present for you"

"You see on our birthday at your age Father told us that these were from our mothers"

"She even made one for each daughter"

"The Dancing Princesses"

"One of the Princesses dance on each of the stones and then on the 14th one she twirled tree times and a secret door opens

"Where did it go"

"They walked into a magic land with trees silver and gold and flowers made of jewelries"

"Across the lake was a golden pavilion"

"The 7 Princesses danced and danced to their heart"

"They wanted to stay forever but that was not to be"

"The magic land vanished on the third night"

"The Princesses heart were broken until they brought magic back with them"

"And it was theirs to keep forever"

"What kind of magic"

"How did she do it"

"Hm it doesn't say"

Hikaru trips and her book slides to a tile

Nozomi saw that the tile and Hikaru's book cover had the same Star twinkle symbol

"Emiru give me yours" Nozomi matched the tile and the cover of the book and had the same Huggotto symbol

"Girls match your books to a Precure symbol on your books to a symbol match on your stone"

The Precure all the stars matched the covers of their books of their Cure symbols

"What could this mean"

"One of the Princesses danced from stone to stone" Nozomi danced on Stone to stone but nothing happened "Hm maybe a different order" then Nozomi found an idea "Max Heart to Star Twinkle"

Nozomi danced on the stone "Max heart" the Max Heart symbol started to glow "Splash Stars" the Splash Stars symbol glow "Yes" the Yes Precure 5 Gogo symbol glows "Fresh" the Fresh Precure symbol glows "Heartcatch" the Heartcatch symbol glows "Suit" the suit symbol glows "Smile" the smile symbol glows "DokiDoki" the DokiDoki symbol glows "Happiness Charge" the Happiness Charge symbol glows "Go Princess" the Princess symbol glows "Maoh-istki" the Maho symbol glows "A La Mode" the KiraKira symbol glows "HUGotto" the HUGotto symbol glows "And Star Twinkle" the Star Twinkle symbol did not glow

"Why didn't ours work"

"I forgot something one of the Princesses twirled on the last stone three times" Nozomi twirled on the symbol of Star twinkle symbol three times and then magical opened a stairway

They went down the stairway that lead to a magical land

They aboard a bout to the dance pavilion

"It's just liked our mothers dance pavilion"

"Hu I just wish we had music"

Then magical special flowers spread out and then magical interment played on their own

The Princesses danced

Hikaru tripped and scrapped her knee and Karen cleaned it off with magic lake and the bourse magical healed

The Princesses danced the night and finished and then their dance shoes were completely wore out


	5. Ballerina

As the Princesses got to their rooms and fell asleep "Good morning ladies"

* * *

they wake up at the table wearing their ugly outfits

"Oh, wide awake I see"

"We're fine" Miyuki fell asleep

"Someone was way up past their bed time Shadow wake them up" Shadow picked up an empty cheer and made a loud noise to wake Miyuki up "That's better now what exactly what were you doing last night" asked the Duchesses

The footmen show up "A Visitor for the Duchesses of Precure Land"

"Yes"

"George Kurai"

"Oh yes I was expecting him" says the Duchesses "I want answers now when I get back" the Duchesses leave with Shadow

"Hm she's in a hurry"

"And the King request his daughters this in his room"

* * *

The 14 Precure teams came to their fathers' room only to find them in bed

"Was it my little Star Twinkles birthday" says the four Kings

Nozomi sees her Aunt and the other duchesses give the man something in a bag

The Star Twinkle Precure got their birthday presents

* * *

A little black creature saw Nozomi's shoes and leave

The Duchesses look at the thrown and the little creature appeared by Fairness and showed her the Princess's dance shoe that are completely wore out

"Princesses dancing with Princes do you all know what this means"

"It means all of are plans are ruined" the Duchesses hear singing in the Kings room

The Princesses/Precures sing when the Duchesses stopped them

The Duchesses dismissed the Princesses when Karen stopped "Father maybe you and the other Kings should call a doctor"

"Good idea Karen"

The doctors checked on the Kings and gave the Duchesses medicine

The Duchesses dismissed the doctors and they leave

"Now you go and rest dear Brother-in-law" the Kings were asleep, and the Duchesses poured out all the medicines in the plant

* * *

The Cobblers came by the Castle of Love and the Guard said that they're in their mothers gradian

The girls were dancing, and Harry however made Coco try to talk with princesses Nozomi/Cure Dream

"Coco can I talk with you alone"

"Yes, your highness"

"I saw Aunt Fairest and the other Duchesses give something to this George Kurai"

"Don't know him"

"Well I saw them give something to him"

"Coco we better get going now"

The men leave

* * *

In the Princesses room

The Duchesses count the princesses "Good night girls I see you all in the morning no excuses, goodnight"

"I said goodnight"

"Goodnight Auntie" the Duchesses leave

The Duchesses had their footmen guard by the door

The Princesses sneak into the Castle of Love balcony and Nozomi did the same thing as last night

* * *

The Princesses are at the Pavilion

"What should we dance to first"

"We love"

"Balley"

"Good idea"

"I wish we we're dressed like ballerinas"

Then magically the Princesses nightgowns turn into ballerina outfits that look like their Precure outfits

"We wish we had Balley music" then magically the interments come alive

The Princesses dance like ballerinas

* * *

The men fallow the man George Kurai and stopped him

"Mr. Kurai" says Harry

"Ah Harry what I nice surprise"

"We were told that the Duchesses gave you something"

"Oh the Duchesses oh well let's just say I was about to seller something but she gave me something" George shows 7 objects

a pink scepter with a heart on its tip, a blow bow and arrow covered in ice and frost, a yellow ribbon with a sun on its stick, a white harp with a peace symbol, a purple wand with a moon and star on its tip, a red sword with a flame on the center of the handle, a green staff with earth carvings on it "Very big and could cost a fortune"

"Ha a bunch of weapons why would she" Harry remembers something "the Queens weapons"

"Here" Syrup gives George the bag of money

A few minutes later

"So this belong to the late Queens" the men get back on the road

* * *

In the morning

"Well"

"Nobody came in or out I was hear all night"

"Wonderful" the Duchesses get into the Princesses room "beautiful morning isn't it" The Princesses were still asleep "rise and shine we have a busy day a head of us" one of the shadow creatures used a brush and a silver tray to wake the princesses up

The shadow creature found one of the princesses' shoes completely warren out

"Weren't these new yesterday line up this instinct" the Princesses line up "Where were you dancing last night answer me Parfait"

"I'm Felice aunt Ivy" corrected Kotoha

"I don't care answer me"

"We um danced in the pavilion"

"But how did you get their Muse"

"I'm Soleil aunt Daybreak"

"So, what"

"Uh a long story"

"How did you get out with out having Shadow seeing you"

"We have no idea aunt Nightmare"

"Tell me how you got out March"

"I'm Milky"

"So, what even though I can't get you Precure names right"

* * *

The Cures had a conversation

"I don't understand"

"Why father won't listen to us" Lala looked at her Star pendant and star color pen

"Hay remember when we were little when Mother and the other Queens told us when they were around our age"

"Oh yeah when they were our age they toke on responsibilities as Precures just like our Aunts used to be but a long time ago and our Grandmother and our Great Grandmother and every one of our female royal family members were considered Precures and she would say when we are at that age we will follow in our ancestor Precures footsteps"

"Yeah before the Yumi happened"

*Flashback*

_60 young girls are having fun that look like the Princesses_

_The Kings with their Queens smile at their daughters_

_A strange wind is blown_

_An evil laugh is heard_

_The Princesses see a man in black_

_The Kings and Queens see Yumi scaring their daughters_

"_Yumi"_

"_Ah I heard that the Kings and Queens of Precure Land started having a family of their own their precise daughters or should I say future precures"_

_The Queens stand up_

"_We defeated you once and we will defeat you again" the Queens transformed into Precures_

"_Precure of the Kingdom of Love, Cure Kiss"_

"_Precure of the Kingdom of Water, Cure Ocean"_

"_Precure of the Kingdom of Light, Cure Solar"_

"_Precure of the Kingdom of Peace, Cure Calm"_

"_Precure of the Kingdom of Mysteries, Cure Lunar"_

"_Precure of the Kingdom of War, Cure Fire"_

"_Precure of the Kingdom of Earth, Cure Nature"_

"_Protectors of the Kingdoms of Precure Land, Elemental Precure"_

"_Scepter of Love"_

"_Arrow of Water"_

"_Ribbon of Light"_

"_Harp of Peace"_

"_Wand of Mysteries"_

"_Sword of War"_

"_Staff of Earth"_

_The Elemental Precures used their weapons to aim at Yumi but his powers were to strong_

_The transformation items break into 60 pieces_

"_Kiss" King Liebe saw his beautiful wife Hear/Kiss defeated which broke his heart_

_The Kings came by their beautiful wives the Cures they fell in love with_

"_Mama" the Princesses saw their mothers defeated_

"_Liebe take care of our daughters look after them protect them when they are old enough to follow in the family tradition as Precure" with Cure Kiss's few words she dies_

_The Kings cry for their beloved Cure and the Kingdoms of Precure Land divided into seven_

_Many years later_

_The Princesses have grown up into beautiful teenagers_

_The Princesses saw something shiny_

"_What this" they see 60 pieces and they feel like they seen this before and then magically they find themselves with other Princesses from other divide Kingdoms of Precure Land_

_Then magically the 60 pieces turn into new Precure transforming items and transform into Precures like their late mother and went to the Kingdom of Darkness and defeated Yumi and after that the Kingdoms started moving and became one again and the Princesses found out the truth_

"_When ever we have theses on and always have them where eve we go we will always know that we will have these to remember our mothers"_

_*End of Flashback*_

And that is why they never take it off because the piece they found that transformed into new cure items for them belong to their late mothers to remember that they will always be with them no matter what

"We should say good night to Father"

* * *

In the Kings room

The Duchesses put a drop of something that is not medicine

"I just don't understand why I'm still sick"

"Frankly I'm not surprised with the burden you carry" says the Duchesses holding something that is not medicine behind their backs

**In the Castle of Love**

"14 burden if you know what I mean"

"14 burden but my daughters my little Pink cures do worry me"

**In the Castle of Water**

"10 burdens if you know what I mean"

"10 burdens but my little blues do worry me"

**In the Castle of Light**

"12 burdens if you know what I mean"

"12 burdens but my little sunshine cures worry me"

**In the Castle of Peace**

"4 burdens if you know what I mean"

"4 burdens but my precious little white cures worry me"

**In the Castle of Mysteries**

"8 burdens if you know what I mean"

"8 burdens but my little violets worry me"

**In the Castle of War**

"7 burdens if you know what I mean"  
"7 burdens but my precious little fire girls worry me"

**In the Castle of Earth**

"5 burdens if know what I mean"

"5 burdens but my little girls worry me"

* * *

"They are more then just burdens they are the only things that I have left from my beautiful wife your sister and seeing them as Precures bring back memories of when I lay my eyes on those beautiful Elemental Precures" the Duchesses leaves

"Excuse me"

* * *

The Princesses get into their rooms

"Can I hear the truth from you girls"

"We told"

"Oh, that something like no idea well this time no dancing" they say holding a key

"Father would never lock us in"

"Your father is sick and who and blame him and the other kings taking care of all of you in your wild ways defending the kingdoms by defeating Yumi if you want him and the other kings to get better I suggest you leave him alone" they said as they leave and locked the door

"I have failed you again my grace how may I redeem myself"

"We'll see anybody, and I mean anybody sneaks in or out alert me at once"

* * *

The Princesses were upset of what their aunts said until when Flow danced on the stone

"At least Flow has the best idea"

"At least that is probably when our fathers get better"

"I think we should leave now"

* * *

**Notes from the author: Sorry about the grammar issue it's just that I have autism so you all should know**


	6. the final chapter

In the morning in the Princesses bedrooms

Shadows unlock the Princesses bedroom door

"Nobody left malady" they say

The Duchesses came into the Princesses rooms "Shadow get in here" they said

Shadow came into the rooms "do you see any Princesses"

"Well I um"

"Neither do I"

"But I never left the door"

"Are you telling me they just vanished into thin air find them" the Duchesses leave

* * *

The cobbler men came to the Castle

"The poor men have never been the same since their beautiful Elemental Precures past away" she lied to make sure that the doctors do not comeback

The doctors leave

"We here to see the Princesses"

"Haven't you all heard the Princesses aka Precure all the stars are missing"

"Missing"

"This cannot be good"

"I heard that the Duchesses say that they run away" the footmen are pulled by Shadow

"You cobbler men we don't need you to day so be gone"

"But we need to see the precures"

"I said be gone" Shadow close the door shut on them

"Be gone hu" says Harry seeing the princesses' room

* * *

It was night time the cobbler men climb to the castle to the balcony

Syrup looks down at the stones with the Precure all the stars symbol

"Our shoe polish" the other cobblers see what Syrup is looking at

"One two three"

"Fourteen of curse Nozomi-san's dance"

Nut copied what Nozomi did the first stone glowed and then a second one glowed and then another one not relizied that the Duchesses see the cobbler Nutts coping the dance moves Nozomi did

* * *

In the Pavilion

The twins Black and Bloom were dancing together

"Won't it be nice if we had a dancing partner" says Flora "I wish I could dace with a prince"

Magically the golden statue comes to life

"Ah I love to" Flora danced with the live statue that came to life

"I wish I could dance with a prince" says Scarlet

"I wish that to" says Twinkle

Again, magically the golden statues come to life and the three of the Go Princess Precure dance

* * *

In the balcony

The dark creature tried to do the same thing but

"This is what you wanted to show us"

"I'm aware that the princesses those brats that ruined my plans in the first place" the Duchesses were about to leave but the shadow creature touched the stone of the Max Heart symbol and it glowed and then the Splash Stars symbol and it glowed to "So their was a method to you madness" they said as they watched as he touched the symbols to Max Heart to Star Twinkle symbols

* * *

In the pavilion

The Go Princess Precure dance with golden statues

"Princess"

Nozomi say Coco and the other cobblers

"Coco how did you all find us"

"Lucky guess you were right about your Aunt and the other Duchesses, that stranger you saw your Aunt and the other Duchesses gave him these" they show her the weapons of the Elemental Precures

Nozomi grabs the Scepter of Love "mothers Scepter, why I don't know what to say"

The Duchesses see the pavilion

"So our dimwit nieces think they can keep it a secret" one of the Duchesses try to see through the glasses

"I wish I could see better"

Then magically the glasses turn into a telescope

The Duchess counts

* * *

"Why would our Aunts steal from our Mothers and give it to an apostasy"

The Precure and the Cobblers were about to aboard the magic bout, but it vanished magical

On the balcony the Duchesses had Shadow smash the stones of the Precure symbols

"It's all disappearing"

The gateway to their homes are gone and now the Princesses are now stuck

The Kings are worried about their little Cures and this gave the Duchesses the plan to be come the Queens they wanted to be

**In King Liebe's room**

"I Liebe of the Kingdom of Love I hear by proclaim Duchess Fairness to be Queen until I can resume my royal duties" the footman of the Castle of Love wrote what the King Liebe said

**In King Neptune's room**

"I Neptune of the Kingdom of Water I hear by proclaim Duchess Marais to be Queen until I resume my royal duties" the footman of the Castle of Water wrote what King Neptune said

**In King Apollo's room**

"I Apollo of the Kingdom of Light I hear by proclaim Duchess Daybreak to be Queen until I resume my royal duties" the footman of the Castle of Light wrote what King Apollo said

**In King Paix's room**

"I Paix of the Kingdom of Peace I hear by proclaim Duchess Yang to be Queen until I resume my royal duties" the footman of the Castle of Peace wrote what King Paix said

**In King Artemis's room**

"I Artemis of the Kingdom of Mysteries I hear by proclaim Duchess Nightmare to be Queen until I resume my royal duties"

**In King Arce's room**

"I Arce of the Kingdom of War I hear by proclaim Duchess Yin to be Queen until I resume my royal duties" the footman of the Castle of War wrote what King Ares said

**In King Jumanji's room**

"I Jumanji of the Kingdom of Earth I hear by proclaim Duchess Ivy to be Queen until I resume my royal duties" the footman of the Castle of Earth wrote what King Jumanji said

* * *

The Kings stamp the royal crest of Precure Land in Pink, Blue, Yellow, White, Purple, Red, and Green for the Kingdoms colors

The footmen's hold the pillow of the late Queens crown

"Your highness"

The Duchesses place their late sisters crown on their head

"You can count on me dear Brother-in-law" they said with a smile for their plan number two worked

* * *

"I never thought that our mothers' favorite story would trap us"

"I wish we had a way out" then magically the stones come the life

"We danced are way in, so we can dance our way out"

Nozomi did the same thing but didn't worked and Coco did the same thing, but it didn't work either when Nozomi and Coco danced on it together and then it glowed and then the other stone it did the same thing

"You have to dance together how romantic"

"May I" Nozomi and Coco danced, and the other 14 stones then glowed then they were off the air other coppers danced with the other Princesses and the other Princesses were off the pavilion

* * *

In the castles

"Until the Kings recover we are Queen I heard, you to protect me and the other Queens did the same thing" as the new soldiers leave

The Duchesses then transformed

Their outfits looked like the Elemental Precure but are Black and had the theme colors of each kingdom

"The heartbroken Love of the Kingdom of Darkness, Dark Kiss"

"The plosion in the Water of the Kingdom of Darkness, Dark Ocean"

"The burning Light of the Kingdom of Darkness, Dark Solar"

"The violent of Peace of the Kingdom of Darkness, Dark Calm"

"The dark side of Mysteries of the Kingdom of Darkness, Dark Lunar"

"The death of War of the Kingdom of Darkness, Dark Fire"

"The poisons of the Earth of the Kingdom of Darkness, Dark Nature"

"the Precure of the Kingdoms of Darkness, Dark Elemental Precures"

* * *

The Princesses find themselves in their late mother pavilion

"Let's find our Fathers"

The Queens have given us orders"

"Queens?"

"Find them and throw them in the dungeon"

"And the Kings"

"Their sick and won't last a night"

"How did this all happened"

"We have no idea and I think it's Precure time"

*transforming sequence*

"Cure Aura wave"

"Luminous Shining steam"

"Cure Dual Power"

"Precure Metamorphose"

"Sky rose translate"

"Changing Precure, Beat Up"

"Precure Open my heart"

"Let's play Precure Meselson"

"Precure smile charge"

"Precure Love ink"

"Precure dress up"

"Precure rolling mirror change"

"Precure, Princess engangent"

"Cure rapapa, Diamond, emerald"

"Cure La mode Decoration"

"Mirai crystals, Hearto Cureto"

"Star color Pendant"

The Princesses ballerina outfits turn into their Precure Outfits

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black"

"Emissary of Light, Cure White"

"Shining life, Shiny Luminous"

"the Shining golden Flower, Cure Bloom"

"The sparkling silver wing, Cure Egret"

"the great powers of hope, Cure Dream"

"the red flame of passion, Cure Rouge"

"the effervescence of the bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade"

"the green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint"

"the blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua"

"the pink heart is the emblem of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach"

"the blue heart is the emblem of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry"

"the yellow heart is the emblem of faith. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine"

"the scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion"

"the flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom"

"the flower that flutters in the ocean winds, Cure Marine"

"the flower that bathes in the sunlight, Cure Sunshine"

"the flower that shines in the moon's light, Cure Moonlight"

"Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody"

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm"

"Strumming the soul's tunes, Cure Beat"

"Playing the goddess' tune, Cure Muse"

"Twinkling and shining, the light of the future, Cure Happy"

"the brilliant sun, hot-blooded power, Cure Sunny"

"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors, Cure Peace"

"Intense courage, a straight-up bout, Cure March"

"Snowing, falling and gathering a noble heart, Cure Beauty"

"Deliver my feelings, Cure Echo"

"Overflowing Love, Cure Heart"

"the light of Wisdom, Cure Diamond"

"the Sunny warmth, Cure Rosetta"

"the courageous blade, Cure Sword"

"the Trump Card of Love, Cure Ace"

"the big love spreading throughout the world, Cure Lovely"

"the blue wind dancing in the sky, Cure Princess"

"the light of flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey"

"the Star of hope that glitters in the night sky, Cure Fortune"

"Princess of the Flourishing Flowers, Cure Flora"

"Princess of the crystal-clear sea, Cure Mermaid"

"Princess of the twinkling stars, Cure Twinkle"

"Princess of the crimson flames, Cure Scarlet"

"Our Miracle, Cure Miracle"

"Our Magic, Cure Magical"

"Spreading blessings to lives far and wide, Cure Felice"

"Cure Whip, Ready to Serve"

"Cure Custard, Ready to Serve"

"Cure Gelato, Ready to Serve"

"Cure Macaron, Ready to Serve"

"Cure Chocolate, Ready to Serve"

"Cure Parfait, Ready to Serve"

"Cheering on everyone! The Precure of the High Spirit, Cure Yell"

"Healing everyone! The Precure of Wisdom, Cure Ange"

"Making everyone shine! The Precure of Strength, Cure Etoile"

"Loving everyone! The Precure of Love, Cure Macherie Cure Amour"

"the twinkling star in the sky, Cure Star"

"the milky way stretching across the heavens, Cure Milky"

"Light up the sky! A sparkle full of emotion, Cure Soleil"

"Light up the night sky! The mystery behind the moonlight, Cure Selene"

"the daughters of the Cure of the Kingdoms of Love Cure Kiss

"the daughters of the Cure of the Kingdom of Water Cure Ocean"

"the daughters of the Cure of the Kingdom of Light Cure Solar"

"the daughters of the Cure of the Kingdom of Peace Cure Calm"

"the daughters of the Cure of the Kingdom of Mysteries Cure Lunar"

"the daughters of the Cure of the Kingdom of War Cure Fire"

"the daughter of the Cure of the Kingdom of Earth Cure Nature"

"the protectors of the seven kingdoms of Precure Land"

"the daughters of the Elementals Precure, Precure all the stars"

The new guards lock the Castles doors

The Dark Elementals Precure replaces the stain glass window of the Elemental Precure with the Dark Elemental Precures

* * *

"Precure Fire Strike"

"Tune ring, Precure Music Rondo"

Rouge and Melody toke out two new guards

"Precure Extreme Luminario"

"Precure Spiral Heart Splash"

They toke out two guards

It made it easier for their younger sisters to get in

* * *

"I have your tea dear Brother-in-law"

"Oh Shadow" they see Yes Precure 5 Gogo/Yes Princesses 5 Gogo

"Hay" the seven of them chase them

"Precure Love Sunshine"

"Precure Soper Shower"

"Precure Healing Prayer"

"Precure Happiness Hurricane"

"Fresh" the Fresh Precure finished of Shadows

Star had five charms

* * *

"that's right dear brother-in-law the very last drop"

"I feel dizzy"

"Did that Yumi ever told you how about the Kingdoms and how defeat the Elemental Cures why let's just say that Yumi worked for us"

"You… have the… Love of… my life... killed" the Kings died after discovering the truth

"Oh, it wasn't easy, and I hope you all say hi to my Sisters for me"

"Father" the Cures see their father dead

"What how did you all oh never mind"

"Scepter of Darkness" Dark Kiss's weapon looked like the Scepter of Love but black and its heart has a crack "I hope you like my dark version of the Scepter of Love" says Dark Kiss

"I don't think so Aunt Fairest" Dream pulls out the Scepter of Love

"Arrow of Darkness" Dark Ocean's weapon looks like the Arrow of Water but black "I hope you like my dark version of the Arrow of Water"

"Maybe or maybe not Aunt Marais" Beauty pulls out the Arrow of Water

"Ribbon of Darkness" Dark Solar's weapon looks like the Ribbon of Light but black and with a black sun on its stick

"I like our Kingdom Ribbon" Soleil pulls out the Ribbon of Light

"Harp of Darkness" Dark Calm's weapon looks like the Harp of Peace but black and the Peace sign has a crack on the Harp "Like my dark version of the Harp of Peace

"Don't like it because I like ours better" White pulls out the Harp of Peace

"Wand of Darkness" Dark Lunar's weapon looks like the Wand of Mysteries but black and its tip with a moon and Star is black "Like my dark version of the Wand of Mysteries

"Sorry but black star and black moon on your is way better than our Mothers" Magical pulls out the Wand of Mysteries

"Sword of Darkness" Dark Fire's weapon looks like the Sword of War but Black and the Fire was black "like my dark version of the Sword of War"

"Sorry but the color red is better" Passion pulls out the Sword of War

"Staff of Darkness" Dark Nature's weapon looks like the Staff of Earth but black and had a toxic sign carving" Like my dark version of the Staff of Earth

"Green is better then Black" Milky pulls out the Staff of Earth

"Darkness Kiss heart attack"

"Darkness Ocean Ice blizzard"

"Darkness Solar sun shining"

"Darkness Calm peace melody"

"Darkness Lunar moon-star beam"

"Darkness Fire flame burning"

"Darkness Nature plant healing"

The Precure all the star/Princesses used their late mothers' weapons

"Precure all the star Kiss heart attack"

"Precure all the stars Ocean ice blizzard"

"Precure all the stars Solar sun shining"

"Precure all the stars Calm peace melody"

"Precure all the stars Lunar moon-star beam"

"Precure all the stars Fire flame burning"

"Precure all the stars Nature plant healing"

They used all their mothers' powers to defeat their Aunt and finally finished her off and the Kingdom of Darkness began to brake and the Shadow Creator evaporate

"Father" the Precures cried

Star pulls something out "I toke some for the lake just in case"

The charms for each Kings drink heal them

"Father" the Princesses/Precures cried

"My little Precures look how you all look just like your mother"

"We know Father and we promise to be proper Princesses"

"Oh, there's no need for I was so blinded and forgotten that what your mother said that you will all ruler the kingdom together as a family" the Princesses/Precures smile and hug their fathers

* * *

The Princesses are riding in a carriage

The Princesses/Precure were in their Royal outfits of their color and a bride is seen under the vail

"Hi Father" the Princesses get out of the carriage

Liebe walks with the bride that is his third daughter Nozomi and Coco was wearing a wedding tuxedo

The brides vail is removed to reveal Nozomi

Coco takes Princess Nozomi/Cure Dreams hand

Coco and Nozomi dance and so do the other Princesses with the true rulers of the Kingdom of Darkness finally deafeted


End file.
